


crying spells

by xphotic (rabbit_hole)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, idk - Freeform, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_hole/pseuds/xphotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sasuke cries and Naruto doesn't question it. [AU in which Sasuke didn't leave]</p>
            </blockquote>





	crying spells

One of those nights again, when he woke up to see the silhouette of a boy sitting upright against the moonlight that streamed through their window. His form was still aside from the very slight rise and fall of his shoulders, and Naruto knew if he were to turn around now he would see deceivingly calm, coal black eyes on a blank mask. A little bitter, they were, a little angry and sad. 

"Sasuke." A bare whisper- a breath. Nothing else needed to be said. The silhouette moved slowly, but soon enough he had a beautiful boy lying beside him again, and he smiled despite the little emptiness in the boy's eyes. It would probably never go away, but it's okay; everyone had a little negativity in them. A dark bubble. A little human. Arms circled the lithe frame, one completely opposite from his, but not any less powerful. _Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke..._ Whispers pressed against his back, sinking into his skin. Gentle coaxing. _It's okay..._

_Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke_

Soon enough the tears leaked, and it felt good. It helped. He was facing him now, looking slightly loss... slightly confused. Vulnerable. But it was okay. Naruto knew he would figure things out; he was a smart boy, and he had Naruto and Team 7 there to help. The little boy wasn't so alone anymore. But for now, he needed some reassurance. It was okay to feel lost. It was okay to feel scared. A little angry, a little sad too. It was okay to let out some tears. Let out some bad feelings. He was learning to cope and trust again, and that was good. That was brave and he was strong. 

One day one day he will find himself again. He'll find a purpose. 

But until then, Naruto would be right next to him.

_Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke..._ against his collar bones- on his neck. Butterfly kisses and wet cheeks. _It's okay..._

Soon enough he was asleep, with a little hitch in his breathing every now and then. His face not so blank anymore- tired and worn but relieved. Cheeks still wet and skin still flushed, but it was okay. This boy was strong for coming so far, and he was strong enough to let go. Little by little. A fragment of a memory at a time.

_Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke..._

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is just a short little something to test out the system here n all. I'm still hella confused


End file.
